ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Convoy
Convoy '''is an oddjob in the game. Objectives *Sneak into the truck stop *Kill the mobsters *Enter the truck *Follow Henk to the lockup *Protect Henk from the bikes *Follow Henk to the lockup Script ''NOTE: REGARDLESS OF WHEN THE MISSION IS STARTED, THE TIME ALWAYS CHANGES TO EARLY IN THE MORNING'' Lis is laying in a field outside of the truck stop as Henk walks up to her 'Henk: '''Hi Lis- ''Lis pulls Henk down onto the ground with her and angrily tells him off 'Lis: '''Don't get so fucking loud, alright? And get down, they'll see you- '''Henk: '''Who's they? '''Lis: '''That mob over there watching the truck. We can't take them out from here, seeing as they'll see us here all easy, so we gotta go up right close and finish them out, see? '''Henk: '''Yeah- '''Lis: '''Now, way I see it, there's two trucks there. You take one, I take the other. You got a place to keep them? '''Henk: '''Yeah, I know a place. '''Lis: '''Where? '''Henk: '''Some sewer entrance I saw near where I buried Yuri. We can put them in there until I get a flight organized to Germany. '''Lis: '''And you're gonna make sure I'm going with you- '''Henk: '''Right, sure. '''Lis: '''Right, stick by me. ''Lis gets up from lying down and begins sneaking over to the truck stop The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to sneak over to the truck stop The player sneaks over to the truck stop. After doing so, the player is instructed to kill the mobsters The player kills the mobsters. The player is now instructed to enter the truck. While doing so, Henk yells out to Lis 'Henk: '''Take that truck and follow me, like we planned! '''Lis: '''Fine by me, yeah? We'll keep in touch with the CB radio they got in there. ''The player enters the truck. The player is instructed to follow Henk as he drives down the highway Halfway through the drive, an objective comes onscreen - Protect Henk from the bikes, in which Russian mobsters on dirtbikes drive around the trucks shooting at them. Once the objective comes up, Lis talks to Henk through the CB radio '''Lis: '''10-4 buddy, uh, we got a 12-60 on our six, so you gotta put your 40 into 12 and floor it. '''Henk: '''What the fuck was that? '''Lis: '''I dunno, I heard it in a movie. But anyway, the mob's coming back and shooting at us, you wanna help us out? '''Henk: '''How do you expect me to do that? '''Lis: ''*Sarcatically* Well fuck Henk, maybe the fact you're driving an eighteen wheeler would give you some ideas? Fuck it, I'll do it. ''Once the player kills the pursuing mobsters, a new objective appears onscreen - Follow Henk to the Lockup, in which the player has to follow Henk's truck to the sewer entrance. During the trip, Lis and Henk make conversation through the CB radio Lis: 'That should be the last of them, so let's get these trucks in the sewer before they send more out. '''Henk: '''That's the plan. '''Lis: '''You know, I'm surprised they haven't, like, burnt your house down and stuff. According to films and games and such, that's the first thing a gang does if you piss them off. '''Henk: '''But Lis, both of them are fiction. And even then, you don't attack someone's home or their family unless they did something really bad to you. '''Lis: '''So, your uncle did something to get them bikers really mad, mad enough to the point of shooting him, but evidently not to these Russian mobsters? '''Henk: '''Those bikers aren't gentlemen, they're thugs and grease monkeys. '''Lis: '''Yeah, well...uh, shit. Yeah, that sounds about right. So, how're we gonna get these guns and whatnot to Europe? '''Henk: '''I still got some contacts of my uncle. I'll pull a few strings, ask for a few favors, the works. Get a jetliner to take us there- '''Lis: '''Like a private jet? '''Henk: '''Kinda, but still the same. Living first class babe, that's how we roll. Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass. '''Lis: '''Uh...sure, yeah. '''Henk: '''What, did I scare you again? '''Lis: '''Nothing, just called me "babe" and made me think of what it would be like on a flight across the Atlantic with nothing but you and me. '''Henk: '''And the pilot. '''Lis: '''And it just keeps getting better and better, ''The player arrives at the sewer and parks their truck next to Henk. After doing so, a cutscene occurs Henk and Lis exit their trucks and walk out of the sewer, talking as they go along '''Henk: '''Right so we got the guns- '''Lis: '''Check. '''Henk: '''We got the plane, almost, but on it's way- '''Lis: '''Check. '''Henk: '''And we got the heir to a gun smuggling ring and a Germanophile who's very likely only doing this to go to Germany. '''Lis: ''*Laughs* Yep, pretty much. But still, Your uncle taught me a lot about, like, work and shit, and it'd be pretty shitty to just...leave, and stuff. '''Henk: '''Yeah, that's right. '''Lis: '''Hey, don't get down, yeah? I mean, your uncle's probably looking down on you...or up at you...and he's all proud and shit. '''Henk: '''Really? '''Lis: '''Sure, why not? '''Henk: '''Right...right. So, I'll make a few calls, I'll call you when we get the Eurotrip set up, right? '''Lis: '''Eurotrip! '''Henk: '''Eurotrip! ''Lis and Henk both cheer. Lis then walks away, excitedly calling out to Henk 'Lis: '''The Eurotrip's gonna fucking happen! '''Henk: '''You're fucking right it will! '''Lis: '''Fuck yes! ''Lis turns around and walks away Mission Passed